Pit of Madness
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Andromeda goes to the Great Hall after the battle of Hogwarts and finds her daughter and son-in-law dead.  She doesn't only mourn their death, but also the death of her sister.


Andromeda wandered through the Great Hall. She had left Teddy with some of her neighbors in order to come to the battle. She didn't care what her daughter said she was going to be a part of the fight as well. The only problem was she had gotten there to late. The morning light poured through the broken windows of the Great Hall. Andromeda scanned the hall quickly for any sign of her daughter or son-in-law. All she wanted was to see their faces alive and well. She saw some people she knew. They looked terrible like they had been fighting a war. Which they had, and she was standing in the middle of the bloody battlefield. Finally, Andromeda came across the Weasley family. They were all huddled around someone. Then Andromeda saw who it was. One of the twins Fred or George she wasn't quite sure was on the ground dead. She didn't go any nearer. The family needed some time alone to mourn their loss. She continued around the massive hall desperately searching for her daughter. Andromeda stopped as she saw a familiar face on the ground.

The woman's black hair fanned out wildly around her face. Her eyes were still open, but had no life in them.

"Bella" Andromeda muttered as she knelt and placed a hand on the woman's face. She let out a sob as she saw her dead sister. Molly Weasley was nearby and came by to see her.

"Andromeda I'm sorry" she said as she comforted her. "Why are you here?" she asked when she noticed the body she was mourning.

"She was my sister Molly" Andromeda said through sobs "she used to be good, but she's changed since then." Molly nodded slowly.

"Andromeda I need to take you to your daughter." she said and helped her up. Andromeda walked along excited at the prospect of seeing her daughter. Molly led her farther down the Great Hall until they were nearly in the school itself. Molly pointed on the ground, and Andromeda saw her. Her own daughter Nymphadora on the ground with her husband next to her. She fell to the ground the very sight making her choke and sputter. She ran her hands through her daughters pink hair, and wished that she could do something to make her alive.

"Molly who did this?" Andromeda looked back and Molly was staring at the floor her eyes filled with tears.

"Molly please she's my daughter I have a right to know." Molly let out a sigh and looked up at her.

"It was Bellatrix, she did it." She walked away and Andromeda stared in shock. Her own sister had killed her daughter. She staggered across the Great Hall away from her daughters body, she didn't want to remember her dead she wanted to remember her alive. She walked back to Bellatrix's body and saw two other people there. One was Narcissa, her sister, and the other was an auror.

"I'm sorry ma'am she has to be buried in the mass grave." Andromeda saw as her sister choked on her tears. It was all too much to watch.

"Stop leave her here!" The auror stared at Andromeda surprised that she had said something.

"Ok" the auror said and moved on. Narcissa stared at Andromeda in shock as she knelt over Bellatrix and hugged her sobbing.

"Andy" Narcissa said trying to sooth her, but she couldn't Andromeda was to into mourning her dead sister to do anything else. 

"It's my fault she went the wrong way Cissy." Andromeda pulled away from Bellatrix's body and looked up at her sister.

"No it isn't Andy don't even say that it was mum and dad's pressure-"

"After I ran off with Ted. If I had been there I could have stopped her, and my daughter would still be alive." Andromeda let out a sob and stared down at Bellatrix's body and felt so sad. She had caused Bellatrix to fall into a pit of madness, and everyone knew it.

"Cissy I'm sorry I have to get back to Teddy."

"Your husband?" Tears flowed back into her eyes at the mention of Ted. He had died months ago and Cissy didn't even realize it.

"No my grandson." At that she apparated into Teddy's nursery, and headed over to the crib. She stared down at the boy who looked so much like his mother. This boy needed a guiding light one that only Andromeda could give.


End file.
